Damian McGinty
Damian Joseph McGinty Jr. (September 9, 1992) is one of the two winners of the Glee spin-off The Glee Project in which young hopefuls compete for a spot on Glee. His hometown is Derry, Northern Ireland. He is a former member of the popular Irish singing group "Celtic Thunder". He won a 7-episode arc on the Glee Project but it has recently been revealed that his contract has been extended. This means that he will be staying on the show for longer than the 7 episodes he won. He plays Rory Flanagan, an exchange student who is living with Brittany's Family. His first appearance was in Pot O' Gold, where he was Brittany's 'leprechaun'. Trivia *Damian won his first singing competition at 6 years of age. *When he was still a child, his parents thought it would be a good idea for him to sing karaoke at a local pub. After he sang someone said he should try out for Celtic Thunder. After going through the audition process, he finally made it. He began touring with the Irish vocal group, Celtic Thunder, at age 14. *He was the youngest member of "Celtic Thunder". *Damian had to resign from Celtic Thunder due to the commitment of starring in Glee. He described the parting as "bittersweet". (Source ) *He was the youngest contestant on the The Glee Project (September 9, 1992), with the second being Alex Newell (August 20, 1992). *His audition song for The Glee Project was "Lean On Me." *He had trouble acquiring a U.S. visa to work for the Glee Project and almost had to drop out of the competition. However, his visa pulled through last minute and he was able to be a part of the final 12. *On his first time in the bottom 3 on The Glee Project, instead of singing "I wish that I had Jessie's girl", he accidentally sang "I wish that I was Jessie's girl". *He was the only one of the final four contenders to never win a homework assignment. *Along with Alex, he was the contestant who performed for Ryan Murphy most times. *He, along with Samuel Larsen, Lindsay Pearce and Alex Newell, is the only contender to be present in every episode of The Glee Project. *A feature predicting his win on TGP was the second highest-rated article ever for the industry blog welovesoaps.com, garnering tens of thousands of views. (Source) *Hannah from The Glee Project had a crush on Damian. *He once had a girlfriend, Jenna, for three years but when faced with choosing her or his career, decided to pick his career. This caused him to pick "Numb" as his vulnerability because he's not sure if he'll ever be able to 'love someone for the amount of time needed'. He, briefly, mentioned the relationship in that episode when he was chosen for the bottom 3 and had to sing 'Are You Lonesome Tonight' by Elvis Presley. Damian broke down during learning the song and explained that the song fit a time when he had to choose between his career and 'literally the love of his life'. *Originally, Damian was chosen to be eliminated in Sexuality, but Cameron Mitchell's decision to withdraw from the competition (due to the fact that he wasn't comfortable with being kissed by someone other than his girlfriend and thought that, if that's what he needed to do to be an actor, he wasn't ready) saved him for another week. *His voice type is a bass-baritone, a unique voice type among the final 12. *His favorite drink is a Caramel Macchiato and a Caramel Frappuccino from Starbucks. *Damian's favorite singers are Michael Bublé and Frank Sinatra. *His favorite bands include Coldplay and Journey. *His musical role models are Paul McCartney and Gary Barlow from the UK band "Take That." *"The Hangover" is his favorite movie. *Damian has been learning guitar for the last two years, but isn't sure if he can play well yet. *His favorite breakfast is yogurt and fruit. *His favorite color appears to be red. *Damian enjoys eating Thai food, which he recently discovered and loved, and sushi, which he ate for the first time while on tour with Celtic Thunder. *He is a fan of the UK hit show "The X Factor"and is a fan of Jedward, an Irish act originating from the show. However, he was ineligible to audition for "The X Factor" due to his recording contract with Celtic Thunder. He is however, eligible to audition for The Glee Project with a recording contract. *His "Irish" rap has been very popular among many members of The Glee Project cast, including McKynleigh Abraham and Lindsay Pearce who seem to be able to recite the rap on their own. *His favorite school subjects were physics and writing. *His favorite characters on Glee are Artie, Quinn, and Sue. *He loves football (soccer). *His favorite TV shows are Lost and Glee. *If he wasn't a performer, he stated that he would most likely be a lawyer. *It has been stated several times that he is best friends with Cameron. *He is living in LA with Cameron Mitchell as his roommate. *He and Cameron have a webshow together called CDTV with videos found in both his and Cameron's YouTube channels. His rap Do You Know Whatta Mean? ''was performed by the two, with Cameron beatboxing, in Damian's first video. *This clip of Damian at the Glee concert in Dublin was featured in Glee 3D. This is further supported when Damian states that he was in the movie. (Source) *Has always wanted to meet former "The X Factor" UK and USA judge Cheryl Cole because he thinks she is "the most beautiful woman in the world," *These artists would be seen on his iPod: Adele, The Beatles, Bobby Darin, Coldplay, David Gray, Dean Martin, Elvis, Frank Sinatra, Michael Buble. *Damian has never eaten a banana in his life. *His favorite song is "Every Breath You Take" by The Police. *He has always wanted to go to Australia. *His first concert was to see Lenny Kravitz. *Damian's favorite vacation spot is Marbella, Spain. *Prior to the show, Damian has never had a singing lesson. However, currently, he is enrolled at North Western Regional College majoring in preforming arts. *He had a goldfish named Rufus which died on Sept. 5, but now currently owns a fish named Angus. (Source) *Damian goes to Mass. (Source) *He misses Ireland because of his family and friends, but he does love LA. *He had never heard of ''Jessie's Girl even though it was sung by Finn in Laryngitis. *In just the few weeks between when his first episode wrapped and when it premiered, Damian has kept busy with a video supporting school children in Haiti, a video from his new band, and a video launching season two of The Glee Project(Source) *Closest friends on the set of Glee are Kevin McHale(Artie), Darren Criss (Blaine), and Cory Monteith (Finn) *All the Glee cast members understand his accent, except for Lea Michele (Rachel) Partners on the Glee Project *'Hannah '(Pairability) *'Matheus '(Pairability) *'Lindsay '(Sexuality) Songs For songs performed on Glee, see Rory Flanagan. The Glee Project Solos *Lean On Me (Audition Song ) *Jessie's Girl (Individuality) *Are You Lonesome Tonight (Vulnerability) *Danny Boy (Sexuality) *I've Gotta Be Me (Generosity) *Beyond The Sea (Glee-ality) Duets *Need You Now (Hannah) (Pairability) *Lady Is A Tramp (Matheus) (Pairability) *These Boots Are Made For Walkin (Matheus) (Pairability) Solos (In a group number) *Signed, Sealed, Delivered (Individuality) *Firework (Individuality) *Bad Romance (Theatricality) *We're Not Gonna Take It (Theatricality) *Please Don't Leave Me (Vulnerability) *Mad World (Vulnerability) *Hey, Soul Sister (Dance Ability) *U Can't Touch This (Dance Ability) *Bulletproof (Tenacity) *Under Pressure/Ice Ice Baby (Tenacity) *Like A Virgin (Sexuality) *Teenage Dream (Sexuality) *True Colors (Believability) *The Only Exception (Believability) *Lean on Me (Generosity) *SING (Generosity) *Don't Stop Believin' (Glee-ality) *Raise Your Glass (Glee-ality) Videos thumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Jessie's Girl thumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Are You Lonesome Tonight thumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Lady Is A Trampthumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - These Boots Are Made For Walkin Gallery Tumblr lnw1riuV2d1qjdfeqo1 500.gif|Click on the picture Tumblr lo1on0eAUr1qh95bjo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnlzicTFhz1qm5m6no1 400.jpg Tumblr lnljrzi2OG1qh7zujo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnjf60rp9w1qb2esk.gif Tumblr ln6pxsE85D1qlsfyyo1 500 thumb.jpg Tumblr ln0ekkLr5x1qlzw54o1 500.jpg Omg-his-eyes-damian-mcginty-23542291-467-325.png Damian-McGinty-damian-mcginty-16379483-318-320.jpg DAMIAN.jpg Boots.jpg Damian2.jpg Excited-much-about-the-GLEE-Project-NAHHHHHH-ye-think-damian-mcginty-21780590-814-1088.jpg Tumblr ln6lehruWq1qag3pto1 500.gif tumblr_ln5wrkNXN41qjdfeqo1_500.gif tumblr_lo5iw498k41qjdfeqo1_500.gif 2945759.jpg|Younger Damian GIFs-damian-mcginty-23008472-430-243.gif Damian-lindsey-the-glee-project.gif Tumblr loyz2obydj1qfxc1j.gif Tumblr loucnapEjq1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lok6s7ykIV1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lp9gq6DZbJ1qacpnso1 500.gif Tumblr lojp15FAcG1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr loghym3v0M1qlfod4o1 500.gif Tumblr loc571fiXz1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lo5iw498k41qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lo5fstrS5M1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lnwrl4QiHY1qag3pto1 500.gif Tumblr lnmhtmsg4j1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lnmdtnYi1B1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lnkrosmKeT1qag3pto1 500.gif Tumblr lnkbgu1LGX1qag3pto1 500.gif Tumblr lnhfeoOMfj1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr lo6xprxf2I1qiq6jb.gif Tumblr lnfmzxyTmJ1qcpth4o1 500.gif Tumblr lnbacqgvaE1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr ln20ubnfYd1qag3pto1 500.gif Tumblr lnh7wipGdh1qiq6jb.gif Tumblr lp9ts4scPq1qjdfeqo1 500.gif Tumblr ltofog7sLD1qgupwc.png Damian's progress IN The contender was called back. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender was at risk of being eliminated. WON The contender won the competition, and got a 7 episode arc. Category:The Glee Project Contestants Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars